


Old Men Cuddling Thread

by Nimlock



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Trans Character, old men cuddling, you ever spend two years fixating on a character because they make you happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24298342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimlock/pseuds/Nimlock
Summary: Place to view some of the content
Relationships: Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Comments: 19
Kudos: 180





	1. Chapter 1

Captions above images will paraphrase whatever was posted on twitter or be whatever I am thinking at the time of AO3 posting.

—for softestpunk because they said to fuck it  
[Jan 2019]

—Old men cuddling time  
[Feb 2019]

—Storytime!   
[Mar 2019]

—Trans!Geralt for Meru  
[Mar 2019]

—So one thing I like about drawing Regis is that he's so BONY, I think he should be a lot more spindly than whatever the game model thought people should be like. I saw a post about what very specific part of the body you enjoy drawing and for me it's the little knob of flesh right where the torso meets the hips. That lil bump....   
[Dec 2019]

—This is low-key trans!Geralt again :V I need to draw trans!Regis sometime? Probably

—It's loving Regis hours; I was yelling with Kiko  
[New Year's 2020]

Okay this is a good one to end the first "chapter" on!! Onward.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's more.

[oh! big thread link is here](https://twitter.com/nimlocked/status/1081777890293960704?s=20)

It is going almost exactly down my twitter thread link but I am skipping any images that are merch related, so anyone viewing on AO3 can divine it instead >:)

—Actually the first drawing I did of the boy!!! He's such a disney princess.

[Probably Aug 2018]

—this was Regis from meru's End of Gifts, go read it

[Mar 2020]

—Drawn while procrastinating tax filing 2019, I would go on to procrastinate 2 more months  
[Mar 2020]

—art trade with mothdogs

[Mar 2020]

—Doodlin the bois again  
[April 2020]

—And even more :V 

[April 2020]

ok I got just far enough that the next "Chapter" starts on a good one. Seeya whenever I feel like procrastinating on something else :-0


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And there's more. Thinking of also adding this somewhere you can view it in one place in a grid format :-0...

April 25, 2020

May 3, 2020

Drawn for mothdogs in 2018

May 6, 2020

May 15, 2020  
Made a room in ACNH themed after his crypt :V

June 9, 2020  
Two old men watching the stars...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> having ? of incompleteness just makes me nervous so just know it'll occasionally get a new "chapter" whenever I draw more

June 10, 2020

June 11, 2020  
enjoy his lil tail

June 26, 2020

Jul 9, 2020  
For gharashambles who wrote a wonderful post about Regis stims. https://gharashambles.tumblr.com/post/622476225512964096/stims-for-regis

there's more, of course


End file.
